Marry Me
by articcat621
Summary: "Oh, what beautiful things I'll wear, what beautiful dresses and hair. I'm lucky to share his bed, especially since I'll soon be dead." Rated M for mature themes!


_I don't own any of these. This is rated M for mature themes. This story contains non-con. You have been warned._

* * *

Draco took a deep breath. He didn't want to do this. Merlin, he didn't want to do this at all. But he didn't have a choice. No, that choice was taken away from him from the moment of his birth.

The doors to the hall swung open and the bridal march began to play. Looking up, he cringed when he saw his soon to be wife walking down the aisle.

It wasn't Pansy, the girl he had loved for as long as he could remember. It was some Pureblood girl his parents had picked out.

He hated her.

He hated her with every fiber of his being.

This young girl, she was the reason he couldn't marry the one he truly wanted too. It was all her fault.

Astoria Greengrass. Even her name grated on his nerves. He didn't want to marry her, but his parents had signed the damn marriage contract anyways. He didn't even have a say in the matter. And the contract is legally binding, no way out for either of them.

Astoria had reached him, offering him a small smile. She had wanted the marriage.

Draco simply sneered at her. He zoned out, not listening to what Kingsley was saying. When it was his turn, he said his voices just like he rehearsed perfectly.

He loathed to think about what tonight would bring.

Before he realized what was happening, he heard a small cough. Looking down, he saw Astoria was giving him a look.

"You may kiss your bonded," Kingsley said again, giving Draco a small nudge.

He leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Pulling back, he turned towards the audience. Everyone clapped, wishing the happy couple well.

Grasping Astoria's arm tightly, he escorted her to the ballroom, where the reception was to take place.

"Draco, not so tight," she whispered as he pulled her into a starting position.

"Let me just say something right away, _Mrs. Malfoy_," he sneered, "I do not want this marriage. I never wanted this marriage, and I don't know how you deluded yourself into thinking that I did. As far as I'm concerned, you took away the only bit of happiness that I've ever had, _I hate you."_ And with that, the music started. He swept a shocked Astoria across the floor, twirling her around beautifully.

They posed for pictures, appearing to be a perfect and happy Pureblooded couple.

But Astoria knew better. Draco hated her, but in time, he'd come to love her. She knew he would.

Draco pried himself away from Astoria, making his way towards the bar. Blaise quickly handed him a drink. "It'll get better."

Draco scoffed. "Perhaps, but not anytime soon."

Blaise nodded. He himself had just been married to a girl he barely knew. The marriage was already struggling.

"Hey, if you can make it through tonight, you'll be golden."

Draco shuddered. "I don't want to touch her," he said, his voice thick with disgust.

Blaise shrugged. "You have to in order to seal your bond. In fact, the Ball's ending, so you need to have the last dance with your bride."

Draco didn't move.

"Go on, get it over with, we'll get smashed tonight at the club," Blaise said with a wink.

Draco smirked at that. "Promise?"

His best friend nodded. "I'll be over bright and early."

Draco bid goodbye, quickly crossing the floor to his waiting wife. Grabbing her hand, the two of them did a quick waltz.

"Draco, I'm sorry-" Astoria began to say.

"Silence," he commanded harshly.

She looked down, not speaking another word.

As the dance came to an end, Draco stepped away. "Thank you all for attending this event. The Malfoy family appreciates it."

Astoria nodded, giving them all a smile.

Grasping Astoria's hand, he firmly led her from the ballroom to the floo. There, he flooed them both to their new home.

Astoria looked around the Manor. "It's beautiful," she said softly.

Draco didn't say anything. He simply led her down the hallway. Stopping outside the doorway, he pushed the door open.

Astoria peered around him, freezing when she saw the giant bed in the middle of the room. "Draco, maybe we-"

"No," he said sharply. "This is what you wanted Astoria." Grabbing her, he pushed her up against the wall, his large frame pinning hers down.

"No," she shook her head. "Get off me Draco! I can't do this, not like this-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth. "No Astoria, this is what you want. You petition for me, remember?"

She glared at him. Shaking her head, she shouted "Get off!" Her small hands pushed on his chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Astoria went to move, but got tangled into him, falling onto him on the floor.

"Let go Draco!"

His hands snaked around her arms, grasping her so tightly it was sure to bruise. Astoria realized she was crying now, as she struggled furiously against him. "Please, just let me go," she sobbed.

Draco shook his head. "Don't you understand? We're married now Astoria, as much as I hate you, I have to _have_ you."

She shuddered beneath him.

"You wanted this Astoria. You wanted this marriage." He glares at the girl beneath him. She was the one who forced his Pansy to go away. It was all her fault and she would pay.

Her eyes widened when she realized what mistake she had made. She should have never forced Draco to marry her. "Please," she begs, her voice cracking, "please don't."

He runs a finger down her cheek, causing her to tremble. "I have to have you, the contract says no."

And without warning, his hands tear at the fragile fabric covering Astoria's body. His lips pressed against hers, kissing her roughly, biting and nibbling when possible. She stopped struggling against him, deciding to lay their motionless.

Her husband was going to rape her. Was that even possible? The law said they had to have sex, but she didn't want too anymore. Did that count for something? Probably not.

Hungrily, Draco preys on one of her breasts; Astoria shuts her eyes, fighting against the scream in her throat.

He was being rough with her, because he was so angry. So angry that this bitch had ruined every chance of a future he had with Pansy.

Pulling back, he quickly removed his robes. Looking down at Astoria's sobbing form, he shook his head. "I hate you," he whispered, before ramming himself into her. She screams, her eyes still clenched shut. His trailed his hands across as he pushes and thrusts into her repeatedly.

"I hate you," he repeated with every thrust. Over and over. Over and over.

He felt himself begin to pulse within her. He pictured his dark haired beauty beneath him, instead of this pale blonde bitch. "Pansy!" he cried in pleasure, emptying his seed into his wife's body.

Moments later, he lies on top of her motionless, a stew of bodily fluids covering them both.

Astoria didn't say anything; she just lay there, her chest heaving. She could feel a stickiness between her legs, filling her with disgust.

With a grunt, Draco pulled himself up and hastily dresses. He sneers in disgust at the blood on the carpet. "Welcome to the Manor, _Mrs. Malfoy_."

He turns and leaves the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

_Written for the:_

_Numbers Challenge: 8M_

_The Not for the Faint of Heart Competition: Sweet and Sour option_


End file.
